


coverart for In the Heat of Bangkok

by delorita



Category: A-Team (2010), The Hangover (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Chest Hair, Crossover, Gen, Rare Fandoms, Sunglasses, Sweat, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita





	coverart for In the Heat of Bangkok

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loves_books](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loves_books/gifts).



This wall inspired a brilliant story. Here <http://loves-books.livejournal.com/14932.html> by [](http://loves-books.livejournal.com/profile)[**loves_books**](http://loves-books.livejournal.com/) and also an accompanying piece that's marvelous as well by [](http://indigo-angels.livejournal.com/profile)[**indigo_angels**](http://indigo-angels.livejournal.com/) <http://indigo-angels.livejournal.com/87055.html> [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/delorita/11219477/368023/368023_original.jpg)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [In The Heat Of Bangkok](https://archiveofourown.org/works/992143) by [loves_books](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loves_books/pseuds/loves_books)




End file.
